Lien de la haine et du sang
by Sky-Madoshi
Summary: Les quatres hunters se réunissent après quelques années de séparation où ni Kurapika, ni Léolio n'ont eu signe de vie de Gon et Kirua. Ces deux là reviennent bien changés ! Une nouvelle mission est présentée à eux !


**Hunter X Hunter**

**Lien de la haine et du sang**

_Chapitre 1 : Secret X Rencontre X Chasse_

Auteur : Madoshi  
Genre : Général / Angst / Action / Romance  
Commentaire : Aucun des personnages apparaissant dans le manga ne m'appartient. Je tien à préciser que cette fic n'est PAS YAOI. La relation entre nos quatre compères n'est que pur amitié, aussi forte soit-elle. Si vous voulez du Yaoi, ce n'est pas chez moi que vous allez en trouver.  
Je remercie énormément Kurapika pour son difficile travail de correction et de prélecture, sans elle, la fic n'aurait pas le même aspect et serait bon à jeter par la fenêtre. Un grand Merci à elle donc !

Penser à mettre petit commentaire, même pour dire que vous n'avez pas aimé. Les commentaires sont les seuls récompenses des auteurs en herbe, et c'est un moyen de voir nos erreurs et de progresser.

Bonne lecture !

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Une silhouette se matérialisa à travers la brume. D'un pas décidé elle s'avança dans des marécages à l'odeur nauséabond, ses pieds s'enfonçaient de quelques centimètres à chaque pas. Après une vingtaine de minutes, l'ombre émergea de la brume, dessinant au clair de Lune la silhouette d'un jeune homme, un peu plus vieux que la vingtaine, les cheveux noir de gaie hérissés sur son crâne et des yeux brillant de malice et de détermination.

Derrière lui d'autres ombres apparurent qui devinrent hommes et en femmes au fur et à mesure que la lumière de la lune éclairait leurs visages.  
« Les préparatifs sont-ils prêts ? » Demanda le jeune homme sans se retourner.  
« Affirmatif Mr Freecs, tout est paré. »

Freecs serra les poings, une aura meurtrière émana de lui.  
« Qu'on aille me chercher Léolio, notre ami sera probablement en première ligne, je veux qu'il soit avec moi pour lui faire face »  
L'homme à qui Gon s'adressait s'inclina légèrement puis prit congé. Les personnes présentes autour de lui semblait se préparer à leur façon ; certains s'étaient assis, fermant les yeux, d'autres lissaient avec vigueur leurs armes.  
Gon leva les yeux au ciel, regardant les nuages poussés par le vent. Il tendit son bras droit comme pour les attraper, et ferma les yeux.

« Il semblerait que... La tempête soit pour ce soir. »

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2 ans plus tôt, York Shin.

Un jeune homme blond, plutôt efféminé, marchait dans les grandes avenues de la capital. Cela faisait 4 ans que qu'ils n'avait pas revue ses anciens partenaires et ami, et aujourd'hui ils s'étaient tous donné rendez-vous dans un hôtel de York Shin.  
D'après ce qu'il savait, Léolio avait obtenu son diplôme l'année dernière et il était appelé « Le médecin miracle » -Probablement que le nen y était pour quelque chose -  
Le doyen du groupe lui avait passé un coup de fil quelques mois auparavant pour lui donner le jour et l'endroit du rendez-vous.

Kurapika appréhendait leur rencontre, pas qu'il leur avait caché des choses, non, d'ailleurs, c'était plutôt Gon et Kirua qui ne lui parlaient plus (il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois qu'il avait essayé des les joindre) mais il se doutait que réunir un Hunter de la black list comme lui avec deux Single Hunter comme les deux garçon ne sentait pas bon.. Pas bon du tout !

« Hey ma puce ! Je suis sûre que ça te dirait de venir t'amuser avec moi et mon copain dans un bar du coin ! »

Un jeune punk venait t'interrompre les pensées du jeune érudit. Il déclina l'offre du jeune homme d'un mouvement de tête de droite à gauche.

« T'es sûre ? Je suis persuadé que tu prendrais du bon temps ! Allez c'est décidé on te paye à boire ! »  
Le punk attrapa le blond par le bras, essayant de l'entrainer avec lui dans une ruelle inspirant peu confiance. D'un geste vif, Kurapika se dégagea de son agresseur lui jetant le regard le plus cruel qu'il pouvait et s'éclipsa dans une rue bondée.

Non, décidément, ce jour ne sentait vraiment pas bon, mais alors pas bon du tout.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

« Allez Kirua dépêche toi ! Tu vas finir par nous mettre en retard ! »

Gon tirait le garçon au cheveux blanc par le bras, le forçant à avancer plus vite – Ce qui n'était pas chose facile avec le monde qui semblait avoir élu domicile à YorkShin.

« Allons Gon, tu as 18 ans maintenant, tu n'es plus un gamin ! Et ce n'est pas en m'arrachant le bras qu'on va avancer plus vite dans cette foule ! »

Le garçon au cheveux noir bouda quelques instants, prenant un air d'enfant battu mais se résigna tout de même à ralentir la cadence, après tout, ils avaient deux heures d'avance, inutile de se presser, mais quand même...  
Gon s'arrêta net, le regard fixé devant lui. Du haut de ses 1m75 il arrivait a voir au dessus des passants.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu as vue une connaissance ? » Demande un Kirua perplexe.

Le bras de Gon pointant quelques mètres plus loin fut sa seul réponse. Il suivit la direction et...

« Un marchand de glace ! Gon, ton flaire va nous sauver de la famine ! »

Ils se frayèrent un chemin à travers les passants, ou plutôt, se créèrent un chemin en les écartant vivement de leur route. Ils purent se délecter d'une énorme glace, met non rare mais que nos deux amis raffolent.  
Ils avaient finit par échapper à la foule en se rendant dans un petit parc à quelques minutes de marche. Il en profitèrent pour se reposer quelques instants à l'ombre d'un grand chêne, le Soleil était encore haut de le ciel d'été de cette fin d'après-midi.

« A quoi penses-tu que nos amis ressemblerons ? Ils auront changé tu penses ? » Demanda un Gon toujours naïvement.

Kirua le regarda quelques instants, le brun n'était plus habille de son short et débardeur vert, maintenant il portait un pantalon marron foncé ainsi qu'un haut à manche longue bleu. Lui aussi avait changé de style vestimentaire, il était maintenant habillé tout en noir, excepté trois rayures blanche qui lui rayait le dos de sa veste.

- Comme nous je suppose, nous nous sommes pas revues depuis que nous sommes passé Hunter à une étoile à la suite de l'incident Kimerants.

La réponse de Kirua semblait peu satisfaire la question de Gon, mais celui-ci s'en contenta. Leurs montres indiquaient 18 heures et ils avaient rendez-vous à 19 heures dans un hôtel dont ils ne connaissaient toujours pas l'emplacement.  
D'un pas décidé, les deux adolescent reprirent leur route et ce n'est que 45 minutes plus tard qu'ils arrivèrent enfin à destination : Un hôtel trois étoiles près du centre ville de YorkShin.

C'est avec appréhension que Gon et Kirua se dirigèrent vers la chambre d'hôtel après que la secrétaire leur ait confirmé la présence de « Mr Léolio » dans la chambre 203. Ils toquèrent à la porte, et c'est un Léolio souriant qui leur ouvrit.

« Eh bien, j'ai faillit attendre vous savez ! »

Léolio, maintenant âgé de 25 ans n'avais pas beaucoup changé par rapport à la dernières fois que les trois compères s'étaient vues. Il portait toujours son costume noir, peut être avec un peu plus d'assurance qu'avant, ses même petites lunettes ronde. Seule ses cheveux semblaient avoir un peu poussé.

Gon sauta dans les bras du médecin nouvellement promus qui répondit en lui ébouriffant les cheveux tel un grand frère et d'un « T'as bien grandis dis-donc ! ». Kirua quand lui se contenta d'une poignée de main amicale, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Je suppose que vous avez des tonnes de choses à nous racontez ? » Demanda Léolio après s'être assis et avoir servis trois verres de Cola. Les deux jeunes eu un sourire entendus.

« Attendons Kurapika pour rentrer dans les détails, nous avons en effet pas mal de choses à vous dire à tout les deux... Tu as du comprendre que que nous ne vous avons pas seulement donnée rendez-vous pour se voir, non ? »

Kirua examina la réaction de Léolio, il se redit quelques secondes après avoir entendus la femme de la phrase de Kirua, puis retrouva rapidement le sourire. incompréhensible ??? que veux-tu dire au juste ?

« Inutile de voir ça tout de suite ! » Dit Gon d'une voix enjouée, voulant faire fuir l'atmosphère pesante qui venait de pénétrer dans la salle. « Il paraît que tu as enfin finit tes études et que tu exerce maintenant ? »

« En effet répondit Léolio, j'ai finit il y a un an, j'ai mon cabinet que j'entretiens avec mon statut de Hunter, ma renommé n'as pas encore quitté ma ville, mais cela ne serais tarder ! »

Gon se leva brusquement, comme illuminé d'une révélation.  
« C'est vrai que tu as dû partir en laissant tes patients ! Tu es sûr que cela va aller ? »

Léolio souris tout en se grattant le menton.  
« J'ai laissé quelqu'un derrière moi, mais ne t'inquiète pas, et ne sous-estime pas mon nen jeune homme ! »

Les trois occupants sourirent à la réponse décontracté de Léolio, quand ils entendirent la sonnette de la chambre retentir. Ils se levèrent et Léolio alla ouvrir la porte. Il resta bouche bée devant le jeune homme qui se tenait devant lui : Un poil plus petit que Léolio, Kurapika avait maintenant des cheveux lui descendants un peu plus bas que les épaules. Il avait gardé une tenue de son clan de couleur bleu nuit qu'il portait élégamment.

« Et alors on ne me salue plus, Léolio ? »

Le médecin resta encore quelques instant sans réaction, puis s'écarta brusquement, laissant le passage à son ami.

« Excuse moi Kurapika ! C'est que... On ne s'est pas vu depuis des années, et je ne pensais pas te voir aussi... Enfin... »

« Aussi ? » Questionna le blond, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Wahou, Kurapika, tu ressemble vraiment à une femme ! »

Gon et Kirua venant d'apparaître dans le couloir, le premier était visiblement impressionné par les changement chez son ami, l'autre était appuyé sur le mur essayant tant bien que mal de ce retenir de rire.  
Kurapika ria de la remarque de son ami et pris la parole.

« C'est mon travail d'Hunter de la Black-List qui m'a fait pendre cette apparence pour mon travail précédent, je n'ai pas eu le temps, ni d'aller chez le coiffeur, ni de me changer. »

Kirua s'arrêta de rire, le fixant du regard perspicace d'un Hunter.

« Tu fais des travails bien peu communs on dirait... »

« Pas spécialement » répondit un Kurapika évasif.

Les quatre anciens amis finissent par allez retourner dans le salon. Les 2 heures qui suivent leur permirent de rattraper le temps perdu en s'amusant comme des jeunes de leur âges auraient fait normalement, la soirée se déroula entre anecdote de voyages, concours de blagues (les perdants devaient aller chercher le dîner) et autres idioties.  
C'est finalement Kurapika qui reprit son sérieux, et commença à rentrer dans des sujets plus durs.

« Comment se fait-il que nous n'ayons pas eu de vos nouvelles ? Pas un coup de fil, ni un mail ! Je veux bien que vous soyez occupé, mais pas à ce point... »  
Le ton colérique de Kurapika contrastait avec son sourire qui ne le quittait pas depuis qu'il été rentré dans la chambre.  
Les deux concernés se regardèrent , puis Gon prit la parole d'un ton que Kurapika et Léolio ne connaissaient pas.

« Après l'incident Kimerants nous nous sommes retrouvé un grade au dessus en obtenant le titre de Single Hunter... Nous avons voulu le refuser, prétextant la mort de Kaito ainsi que celle du vieux Nétéro, mais c'est comme pour le titre simple de Hunter, une fois obtenue c'est pour la vie, personne nous pourra vous l'enlever à part la mort elle même. »

Gon s'arrêta de parler et c'est Kirua qui continua la conversation.

« A partir de ce moment tout c'est enchainé très vite, des personnes hauts placées sont venues vers nous pour nous parler d'actions géo-stratégique, de travail et de bien d'autres choses. Le titre de Hunter à une étoile est un titre imposant, le fait qu'il soit supérieur au simple titre de Hunter ou celui de Hunter de Black-list attire plus de monde qui veulent profiter de notre pouvoir. De plus, comme les Double Hunter sont protégés par le secret absolu, ces personnes sont bien obligées de se rabattre sur nous...  
Autant vous dire que Gon et moi (enfin surtout Gon) n'avons pas compris tous ces enjeux politique. »

Kurapika et Léolio écoutèrent attentivement le discours des jeunes garçons. Le blond semblait ne pas trop apprécier le ton que prenait Kirua pour leur parler d'eux... Ça puait le mensonge comme cette journée qui ne sentait rien de bon.  
Léolio quant à lui était fasciné par l'influence que ses deux jeunes amis avaient acquit au cours de ces dernières années.  
Tous ne prirent pas la paroles, préférant laisser leur cadets terminer ce qu'ils avaient à dire. Gon regarda encore une fois Kirua, puis continua avec le sourire.

« Ces affaires ont duré un an, à partir de se moment nous avons mieux comprit comment cela fonctionnait et avons put nous libérer de toutes ces obligations par quelques ruses. A ce moment là, nous avons voulu prendre contact avec vous malheureusement, nous avons été pris dans une grave affaire et la vie de mon père en jeu... Nous n'avons pas pu prendre contact avec vous pendants les deux ans de notre expédition, et nous en sommes désolés... »

Gon baissa les yeux, évitant de regarder ses deux amis. Kirua lui n'avait pas bougé, il avait gardé un regard froid durant toute la prise de parole de Gon.

« Et... C'est tout ? » Demanda un Kurapika d'une voix plus grave qu'a l'accoutume. « Quelle était cette affaire ? Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir contacté ? »

« Cela ne te regarde pas ! »

Kirua c'était levé d'un coup, les poings serrés et une aura menaçante autour de lui.

« Kirua ! » Gon avait attrapé son ami par la taille, le forçant à s'assoir. Une fois chose faite, il s'assit à son tour.

« C'est une information confidentielle, nous avons vécut beaucoup de chose ces dernières années. Comprenez nous ! Nous sommes vos amis, non ? »

Le visage qu'avait prit Gon durant cette phrase n'avait rien de normal, il semblait déboussolé et désarmé. Kurapika et Léolio ne purent rien faire d'autre que de rester muet devant leur deux amis qui avaient tant changés malgré les tonnes de questions qui leur torturaient l'esprit.  
C'est finalement sur cette note que les quatre jeune gens partir se coucher. Les deux plus jeunes dormait dans la même chambre sur un lit superposé (« Pas de problème, nous avons dormi dans des conditions bien plus difficile » avaient-ils répondus quand ils avaient appris qu'il ne restais plus que ça), tandis que Kurapika et Léolio avaient leur propre chambre.

Une fois seul, le blond s'affala sur son lit. Il était heureux d'avoir retrouvé ses amis, les êtres qu'il aimait le plus. Il voyait Léolio de temps en temps et se passaient des coups de fil régulier avec lui, le voir ici n'eut rien de choquant contrairement aux changements effectués chez les deux derniers du groupe. Surtout chez Gon qui ne semblait pas dans son état normal.  
Il passa une grande partie de la nuit à réfléchir, et quand enfin il allait trouver le sommeil quelqu'un frappa à sa porte.

« Entrez ! »

Léolio passa dans l'entrebâillement et s'approcha du lit où le jeune homme était allongé. Il prit une chaise et s'assit à hauteur du visage de Kurapika tout en allumant la lampe de chevet.

« Je me doutais que tu ne dormirais pas, c'est à cause de Gon et Kirua n'est-ce pas ? »

Son visage était souriant et apaisant. Kurapika lui répondit par un grognement, montrant son agacement quant à l'attitude des deux concernés.

« A quel conclusion es-tu arrivé ? » Continua le nouveau médecin.

« Qu'ils sont sous l'emprise d'un nen du même genre que ma chaîne du jugement... Peut être est-ce même plus puissant, ou même des effets plus contraignant que ma chaîne. »

Léolio parut réfléchir, il se grattait le menton, c'était une manie chez lui, il se grattait le menton à chaque fois qu'une situation l'agaçait.

« J'en suis arrivé au même point que toi, mais quand tu dis plus contraignant que ta chaîne, tu veux dire une punition pire que la mort elle-même ? »

Kurapika confirma les pensées de Léolio avec un hochement de tête.

« Ce n'est encore qu'une hypothèse, le fait qu'ils soient sous possession ne peut être affirmé que par le comportement. Pourquoi nous cachent-ils ce qu'ils ont fait pendant 4 ans ? Si ils sont sous l'emprise d'un nen jusqu'où peuvent-ils parler ? Quels risques encourent-ils ? »

« Il va falloir être attentif à chacun de leur mots. Chaque phrase peut-être un indice n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda un Léolio les sourcils froncés.

« Tu es paranoïaque ou perspicace mon ami ? » Kurapika regardait Léolio droit dans yeux. Celui-ci continuait à se gratter le menton.

« A cet instant nous n'avons aucune preuve, je propose de leur faire confiance pour le moment, qu'en dis-tu ? »

« Je suis d'accord avec toi, attendons comment la situation va évoluer, nous aurons forcement les réponses a nos questions par la suite... Je pense qu'ils ont besoin de temps... Dormons un peu. »

Sur ce, Léolio quitta la chambre de Kurapika et retourna dans la sienne, laissant le blond perdu dans ses pensées.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

« Gon ? »

Kirua était penché sur le lit de Gon. De son point de vue, le garçon tout juste âgé de 18 ans, blottit dans ses couvertures, ressemblait à un chat abandonné.

« Je déteste cette situation, nous ne pouvons même pas profiter de nos retrouvailles ! »

« Nous n'avons pas le choix, et nous devons laisser le maximum d'indices pour qu'ils comprennent. Kurapika est quelqu'un d'intelligent, et Léolio aussi, je suis sûr qu'ils se doutent déjà de quelque chose. »

« J'aimerais retourner dans le passé et changer le futur... Je n'aurais jamais du chercher à retrouver mon père... Ni même devenir Hunter ! »

Kirua se coucha dans son lit et ferma les yeux. Il ne répondit pas à Gon, pas plus quand il entendit quelques sanglots juste en dessous de lui.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

C'est après une nuit plus ou moins agitée que Kurapika se dirigea vers la petite cuisine de la chambre. Depuis le couloir il entendait Gon et Kirua qui s'efforçaient tant bien que mal à préparer un semblant de petit déjeuner. En arrivant dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et salua ses deux compères d'un ton du plus enjoué qu'il pouvait. Après un temps d'arrêt Kirua lui rendit la salutation et Gon affichait un grand sourire.

« Salut Kurapika ! Tu as bien dormi ? »

Le blond sourit intérieurement, Gon était quelqu'un extrêmement simple et enjoué, ce n'était pas la discussion d'hier qui allait casser leur amitié... En espérant que la situation n'était pas pire que ce qu'il avait pensé durant toute la nuit.

« Plutôt bien » Il huma l'air « Mmh, ça m'a l'air bon ce que vous préparer, vous pouvez m'en servir un bout ? »

Kirua fit sauter la crêpe qu'il avait dans sa poële et alla servir le nouveau venu.

« Tu m'avais caché tes talents de cuisinier. »  
« Si je devais te dire tout ce que je savais faire il me faudrait des jours entiers ! » Répondit Kirua avec un regard espiègle.

« Et, vous n'avez toujours pas parler de la raison de notre rencontre ? »

Un nouveau blanc se créa entre les trois garçon, puis c'est Gon qui répondit.

« Nous allons voir un informateur dans la banlieue de YorkShin, nous avons besoin d'informations pour notre prochain travail... Et si nous avons besoin de toi c'est parce que cet homme veut te rencontrer. »

« Me rencontrer ? »

La question de Kurapika resta en suspens. Comme il se doutait qu'il n'obtiendrait pas plus d'information de la part des ses deux amis il préféra chercher sur une autre piste.

« Pourquoi Léolio aussi ? »

Cette fois-ci, Gon n'hésita pas une une seconde pour répondre, il leva le doigt comme pour montrer que c'était une évidence.

« Pour reformer l'équipe bien sûr ! Tu te vois venir avec nous sans Léolio ? »

Kurapika haussa les sourcils et finit par admettre que cela lui aurait semblé bizarre que Léolio ne soit pas de la partie. C'est d'ailleurs à ce moment que le médecin rentra dans la pièce.

« Mmhh ça sent les crêpes ici ! »

Deux heures plus tard le groupe partie dans la direction que Gon avait indiqué. Ils en avaient pour une heure avant d'attendre le point de rendez vous. Kurapika avait expliqué la situation à un Léolio un peu déboussolé et il avait profiter de la concentration des deux jeunes sur une carte de la ville pour avertir le médecin qu'il n'avait rien réussi à découvrir avant son réveil... A moins que la capacité de Kirua à faire des excellentes crêpes soit un message subliminale, mais il en doutait fortement.  
Après trois quart d'heure de métro et de bus, les quatre compères arrivèrent devant l'entrée d'un bâtiment désaffecté. Gon et Kirua se dirigèrent vers une des portes de derrière en invitant les deux autres à les suivre.

« C'est un transporteur », expliqua Kirua « une fois que tout le monde se trouvait devant une porte rouge, « il suffit de déclencher le « Hatsu » pour se transporter vers une porte soeur. »

Kurapika et Léolio observèrent l'endroit avec curiosité.

« C'est de l'émission ? » Questionna le médecin

« Non, c'est une utilisateur du Nen de la matérialisation qui l'a réalisé. Il en existe aux quatre coins du monde, surtout dans les villes principales. Néanmoins c'est le créateur qui décide devant quelle porte nous allons apparaître. Si un inconnu empreinte cette porte par hasard, il sera piégé entre le monde réel et spirituel. »

Léolio eu un mouvement de recul en écoutant l'explication de son ami. Bien qu'il ai une totale confiance en eux, le fait de savoir qu'ils leur cachent des choses lui faisait imaginer les pires situations. Kurapika, lui, était indigné qu'un Hunter de la Black-List comme lui ignore ce genre de pratique.

« Nous avons prévenu que nous serions quatre à cette heure-ci a vouloir prendre le passage. Nous sommes à l'heure prévue nous devons y aller. Kurapika ? »

Gon invitait son ami à prendre le passage en premier. Ce dernier observa son cadet quelques instants, toujours souriant. Il s'avança vers la porte, posé le plat de sa main et activa le « Hatsu ». En un instant il disparut. Puis le même rituel se passa avec le cas de Léolio. Les deux meilleurs amis se retrouvèrent seuls.

« Cette rencontre est le seul moyen pour nous de retrouver notre liberté... Et nous ne pouvons pas le faire seuls comme la dernière fois. »

Gon confirma les dire de son ami par un hochement de tête. Il s'approcha de la porte de couleur sang et y posa le plat de la main.

« Même déclencher le Hatsu me fait mal » Dit Gon un oeil fermé en signe de douleur. Puis il disparut de la même façon que ses deux camarades précédent.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurapika ouvrit un oeil, puis l'autre. Il se trouvait dans une pièce sombre, à peine éclairée par quelques torches. Un vif coup d'oeil sur les cotés lui confirmèrent la présence de ses quatre compagnons. Gon et Kirua étaient debout entrain de débattre sur les motifs sur les murs (« Ça ressemble à un chat ! » « Mais bien sûr que non, tu vois bien que c'est un hibou ! »). Sur sa droite, Léolio émergeait lui aussi avec un peu de difficulté.  
Le débat des deux garçons prit fin quand Gon remarqua le réveil de Kurapika et Léolio.

« Vous voilà enfin réveillé » ricana Kirua d'un ton sarcastique. « Cela fait 30 minutes qu'on poirote dans la salle d'attente ! »

« Kirua ! » Gon lui avait frappé la tête d'un coup sec « Pas la peine d'être si agressif, la première fois tu avais dormi pendant 2 jours et c'est moi qui avait dû attendre ! »

L'agressé se frotta la tête tout en marmonnant « Aucun sens de l'humour toi ».

Léolio arriva enfin à se tenir debout après quelques essais désastreux. Kirua leur expliqua la situation.

« Le voyage est assez mouvementé pour le corps. C'est normal que vous ressentiez quelques engourdissement, c'est seulement après plusieurs autres voyages de ce genre votre corps va s'habituer. » Il leur fit suivre de les suivre « Maintenant que nous sommes tous réveillés, nous allons pouvoir rencontrer notre informateur »

Le groupe s'avança plus profondément dans les zones sombre. Après quelques minutes de marche et de silence, ils arrivèrent dans une grande salle remplie de vieillerie. Au fond de la nouvelle pièce se trouvait un petit coin aménagé en salon où un homme de grande taille était affalé sur le canapé. Quand il aperçut les quatre nouveaux venus il se leva dans un mouvement gracieux et alla à leur rencontre.

« Vous voilà enfin ! » Il arriva devant un Léolio qu'il dépassait d'une tête. Il tendit la main en signe de bienvenue, le médecin la serra. « Je suis Saïga, on me connait plus sous le pseudonyme du 'chercheur sachant chercher'. » Il s'arrêta devant Kurapika, il sourit et serra la main du blond plus longtemps qu'aux autres.

Saïga s'en alla à peine eu t-il finit de les saluer, laissant le groupe seul. Léolio voulu prendre la parole mais Kirua l'arrêta d'un mouvement de main. Le chercheur revint après un laps de temps très court tenant dans sa main une enveloppe. Il l'envoya avec force dans les mains de Gon.

« Voilà pour vous ! » Il se frottait les mains « J'ai eu toute les informations que vous souhaitiez. Votre homme se trouve à la république de Zenshu dans les côtes nord de Kakin. Toutes les informations sont dans l'enveloppe et je vous ai préparé une porte rouge pour votre destination. Je vous vous rappelle que vous avez utiliser tout votre crédit pour cette information, la prochaine fois il faudra payer le plein tarif, n'est ce pas ? »

Gon répondit à la question de Saïga avec un « Ouais ouais » embêté.

« Vous n'oubliez pas la seconde partie du contrat, n'est ce pas ? » Demanda Kirua qui s'était rapproché dangereusement du chercheur. Celui-ci recula de quelques pas tout en secouant négativement la tête.

« Bien sûr que non messieurs. » Il pointa en direction de la salle d'attente. « Veuillez attendre dans la salle, je vais conclure notre contrat avec les deux messieurs restant. »

Kurapika et Léolio posèrent un regard interrogatif à Gon et Kirua. Le sourire des deux jeunes furent leur seule réponse avant qu'ils ne disparaissent derrière la porte.  
Une fois seul, Saïga alla alimenter le feu de cheminé au fond de la pièce et invita Kurapika et Léolio à aller s'assoir.

« Je suis un informateur. On me paye pour divulguer des informations top secrètes. Gon et Kirua étaient mes supérieur durant la dernière offensive du groupe de résistants qui voulaient récupérer le pouvoir trois ans après la tragédie Kimerant. »

« Ils étaient en charge de ces massacres ? » S'indigna Kurapika qui s'était soudainement levé de son siège.

« Ils ont influencé les officiers charger de mener l'opération... Néanmoins ils on été capturé par les résistants durant un assaut... Une grande partie de leur Nen à été bloquer, et toutes les informations utiles et sur les Résistants on été supprimé de leur esprit. Tout allusion a cette période ou à des action ayant un quelconque liens déclenche le Nen. »

Léolio c'était tut durant la tirade de leur interlocuteur, n'y tenant plus il s'exprima avec tout le calme qu'il lui restait.

« Quels sont les effets ? »

« C'est une bombe. Tout allusion à cette période déclenche un système explosif crée par le nen dans leur endroit le plus cher... Pour le cas de Gon c'est l'île de la baleine qui est visée, un moyen de pression constant, ils doivent toujours rester sur leur garde. Si l'un d'eux avait dit quelque chose du genre « Il nous arrive quelque choses mais on ne peut pas en parler » Cela aurait activé le système. »

Il s'arrêta de parler pendant quelques instants, observant les réaction de ses deux interlocuteurs. Le blond était debout, les poing serré et le regard meurtrier tandis que le brun se tenait assis les yeux fermer et une main se frottant le menton.

« Ce que vous venez d'entendre est le message que je devais vous délivré. Maintenant il vous faudra surveiller vos paroles quand vous êtes en compagnie de Gon et Kirua, je pense que vous avez compris ? »

Les deux répondirent par l'affirmative. Puis le Blond se dirigea vers la salle d'attente d'un pas décidé.

« Minute » L'arrêta le chercheur. « Avant que vous ne veniez j'ai étudié vos cas. » Il marqua une courte pause avant de reprendre. « Kurapika n'est ce pas ? J'ai une information qui pourrais t'intéresser. »

Le concerné s'arrêta sans se retourner. Après un blanc Saïga continua avec un sourire sadique sur les lèvres.

« Tu n'es pas le seul survivant... Es-tu bête au point de penser que tout le clan était présents lors de l'attaque de l'araignée ? »

D'un coup Kurapika se retourna, et s'avança calmement vers le chercheur. Léolio observait la scène en spectateur.

« Parle » Kurapika parlait d'un voix grave et menaçante qui fit glacer le sang de léolio.

« Je suis payé pour ça, je ne dirait rien tant que je n'aurais pas eu le prix. »

« Combien ? »

La scène était impressionnante du point de vue du médecin. D'un coté, le chercheur était d'un calme à tout épreuve, répondant posément à un Kurapika qui dégageait une aura de vengeance.

« Je doute que tu ais quelque chose qui m'intéresse... Dans ce cas amuse-moi, montre moi à quel point les membres de ton Clan sont faibles ! »

En une fraction de seconde, Kurapika s'était jeté sur son ennemi, lame à la main. D'un mouvement de poignée il fendit l'air en direction du corps Saïga qui l'évita d'un saut gracieux. Sans perdre de temps, le blond enchaîna les attaques au sabre, tentant de fendre, couper ou transpercer un adversaire qui esquivait chacun de ses coups.

« Pathétique. »

Le mot résonna dans l'esprit de Kurapika, il s'arrêta dans son élan et tendit la main droite en direction du chercheur. Celui-ci ricana.

« Kuruta Kurapika : Hunter de la black list s'étant jurer de ce venger du groupe de l'araignée ayant massacré son Clan... Par conséquent, tes capacités sont limité dans un combat contre un adversaire autre qu'un membre de la brigade » Saïga souriant de toute ses dents, relâchant complètement sa concentration pour narguer son adversaire.

« Il a raison, attaquons le à deux ! » Léolio hurlait son aide à Kurapika. Celui-ci arrêta son ami d'un mouvement de main.

« Ne m'approche surtout pas ! » Le blond s'était complètement arrêté de bouger, fixant Saïga avec un regard rouge sang. « Tes informations datent un peu on dirait... Il me reste une capacité pour les occasions de ce genre. »

Une chaîne apparut entourant le bras gauche de Kurapika. Elle était d'une couleur sang semblable à celle de ses yeux. Il la fit tournoyer doucement au dessus de sa tête, puis l'immobilisa.

Et le festival commença...

La chaîne coupait, tranchait et déchirait tout autour du jeune homme. Elle poursuivait tout les mouvement du chercheur, s'élevant dans les airs ou creusant le sol pour l'attendre.  
Dans le tourbillons rouge qui se formait, Kurapika était immobile, seule ses yeux bougeait de droite à gauche, suivant la direction de son ennemi.

« Accélérons »

Après ce simple mot, Kurapika fit lever son bras gauche et lui fit suivre les mouvements de sa chaîne qui accélérait à chaque impulsion du bras. Puis il se propulsa à l'aide de ses jambes, poursuivant à la trace le chercheur qui ne pouvait qui fuir devant un torrent d'attaque.

Plus d'issue.

Saïga se retrouva complètement encerclé, les chaînes lui bloquaient tout passage vers l'avant, tandis que l'arrière était fermé par Kurapika. D'un mouvement de la main, le blond stoppa tout les mouvement du chercheur en enroulant ses membres.

« J'ai gagné, donne moi les informations. » Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Après un combat de quelques minutes d'une rare violence, tout était figé. Léolio laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement, jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçut le sourire du chercheur.

« Game Over. »

La couleur des yeux de Saïga fut la dernière chose que Kurapika vit : rouge comme les siens. Le bruit d'un arrachement et une douleur dans le bras droit. Une froideur sur la nuque et puis... Plus rien.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

« Kurapika ! » Le médecin s'était élancé vers son ami qui c'était affalé sur le sol d'un coup. Le chercheur avait disparut et du sang s'écoulait prêt du corps du Blond. Une fois arrivé à la hauteur du corps, Léolio lâcha un juron.

« Bordel de Merde ! »

Le présumé dernier membre de son clan avait une bonne partie de son avant-bras arraché, laissant pendre des nerfs à vifs. Le médecin ne perdit pas une seconde, il fit apparaitre un scalpel formé de Nen et coupa tout les morceau de chair inutile.

« Régénération des cellules, formation des canaux sanguin, suture. »

Le bras de Kurapika se reformait petit à petit format une énorme cicatrice à l'endroit de l'impact. Léolio examina le reste du corps du blond avec un examen complet. Un peu de fièvre du à la blessure et son réveil est prévu dans trois à quatre heure.  
Malgré tout les efforts de Léolio le bras de Kurapika ne sera plus jamais à 100 d'état de marche. Le temps pour retrouver la moitié de sa mobilité pourrait aller jusqu'à plusieurs années... Si seulement il était intervenu plus tôt au lieu de laisser son ami se battre seul.

Après avoir vérifié que le blond n'avait pas d'autres blessures plus superficielles, Léolio le porta délicatement sur son dos et le transporta vers la porte où étaient passés Gon et Kirua quelques minutes plus tôt.  
Après quelques pas difficiles pour trouver le bon équilibre, le médecin se retrouva devant la porte, de son bras dégagé il tourna la poignée et franchit l'ouverture. Il se retrouva soudain aspiré, éprouvant les mêmes sensations que précédemment dans la journée.

Le froid rentrant dans ses poumons le fit se réveiller brutalement. A peine eu t-il ouvert les yeux qu'il dû les fermer à cause de la luminosité. Autour de lui tout était blanc, de la neige tombait jusqu'à perte de vue et le sol était recouvert de glace.

« Kurapika ! »

Le blond lui était revenue en tête, il se leva brusquement, cherchant du regard son ami.

« Il est ici »

Le médecin se tourna pour voir son interlocuteur. Gon et Kirua étaient juste derrière lui, le brun tenait Kurapika contre lui, tout deux emmitouflé dans une couverture chaude. Léolio remarqua à se moment là qu'il portait lui même une couverture.

« Vous êtes apparus il y à environs quinze minutes » Expliqua Kirua en réponse à la question muette de Léolio. « Nous sommes dans le Grand Nord, quand nous avons vu Kurapika blessé nous avons fait le nécessaire pour le garder au chaud. Nous t'avons par la suite passé la couverture que tu portes en ce moment. »

Léolio resta abasourdi quelques instants par ce changement brutal de situation. Le fait que Kurapika soit en sécurité le rassurait, néanmoins, si le bond était dans cet état c'était principalement la faute aux deux single Hunter.

« Pourquoi nous avoir laissé la-bas ? »

Gon et Kirua soupirèrent, le plus naïf des deux désigna d'un signe de tête Kurapika endormi à ses cotés.

« Le prix pour récupérer les informations que nous voulions était de cent milliards de milliards de Jénis. » Il marqua une pause dans son explication pour bien faire comprendre à son compagnon l'ampleur de ce chiffre. « N'ayant pas l'argent nécessaire pour tout payer, nous avons du combler le vide en lui montrant quelque chose d'unique ou extrêmement rare. Quand il à su pour Kurap.. »

« Vous l'avez vendus ! »

Léolio avait brusquement levé le ton tout en coupant la parole à Gon. Il se tenait maintenant parfaitement debout, les poings serrés et du sang cognant contre sa tempe faisant ressortir une veine de colère.

« Ce n'est pas exactement ça. » Gon essayait de parler de la façon la plus neutre possible. « Il lui fallait juste une preuve... Nous ne pensions pas qu'il allait essayer de vous blesser ! Et Kurapika est bien là avec nous non ? »

Léolio ne répondit pas, gardant sa colère au fond de lui. Gon relâcha le blond et le tendit à Kirua qui n'avait pas parlé de toute la scène. Il le pris dans ses bras et le réchauffa de la même façon qu'avait fait son ami.  
Gon s'avança ensuite vers le médecin. Arrivé à sa hauteur, Léolio remarqua que le jeune single Hunter n'avais plus qu'une demi-tête de moins que lui.

« La situation vous à été expliqué à toi et à Kurapika, non ? » Gon avait repris la parole, de la même voix naïve que précédemment. « Tu dois comprendre maintenant comme jamais nos actes. Maintenant plus que jamais nous avons besoins d'être réunis tout les quatre. Plus de vie sont en danger que tu ne le crois ! »

Gon tendit sa main devant lui, demanda implicitement à Léolio de la lui serrer. Le médecin ne bougea pas.

« Je ne t'ai toujours pas pardonné votre absence de nouvelles durant ces dernières années. Dans la situation présente j'accepte de t'aider car des vies sont en jeux, mais il serait temps de revoir tes priorités. Le Gon que je connaissait n'aurait pas blessé son ami de la sorte, même si des centaines de vie avaient été en jeu. Il aurait cherché un moyen et comme à son habitude, et il l'aurait trouvé. »

Il avait dit ça d'un ton froid, sans s'arrêter, puis il s'avança vers Kirua qui observait toujours la scène en spectateur. Il prononça trois mots de la même façon dont il avait parler à un Gon qui n'avait eu aucune réaction face à l'attitude de son ami.

« Donne le moi. »

Kirua lui tendit le blond sans articuler le moindre mot. Dans cette situation, mieux vallait se retenir de parler pour éviter une bêtise qui risquerait d'aggraver la situation... Surtout si son interlocuteur était à fleur de peau.  
Le médecin vérifia que la couverture qui maintenait au chaud le blessé était toujours en place, puis le plaça sur son dos.

« Il nous faut de la chaleur et un lit, vous savez ou nous sommes, non ? Guidez moi. »

Dans un silence complet, le groupe se dirigea dans la direction indiqué par Kirua après avoir vérifié sur une carte sommaire qui était contenue dans l'enveloppe précédemment acquise. Léolio était en tête et donnait une cadence rapide au groupe malgré le vent violent qui les frappaient ainsi que les pentes abruptes de glace.  
Personne ne parla durant plusieurs heures, la nuit s'annonçait et la température commençait à baisser dangereusement. Tous n'ayant que des vêtements d'été sur eux, cela ne facilitait pas la tache.

Enfin ils aperçurent de la fumée s'échapper derrière une pente glacée. Dans un dernier effort, le groupe se hissa jusqu'en haut pour découvrir un petit village situé en contre bas.

« C'est le village de Deruo » Commenta Kirua en rompant le silence. « C'est un des seuls villages aux alentours, les habitants sont juste quelques centaines et leur style de vie reste primitif. »

Léolio l'écouta parler tout en observant le dit village, tandis que Gon semblait admiratif du savoir de Kirua.

« Wouaah ! Tu en sais des choses utile Kirua ! »

Le dénommé frappa le brun du plat de sa main, le faisant glisser sur la glace et tomber sur les fesses.

« Idiot ! Je viens de le lire dans le papier que nous a donner Saïga... »

Léolio sourit devant de l'attitude des deux garçons. Ils n'avaient pas trop changer après tout... Il les rappela à l'ordre, dans ce froid l'état de Kurapika pouvait empirer, mieux valait tout de suite se rendre au village.

Avec un dernier effort, le groupe marcha encore quelque minute pour atteindre les portes du bourg. Deux piliers de glace faisait office d'entrée, rendant le lieu mystique. Une fois les portes passées, ils purent admirer une architecture ancienne faite exclusivement de bois.  
Quelques personnes étaient encore dehors, se préparant à rentrer chez eux pour la nuit. Léolio en profita pour aller aborder un passant.

« Excusez-moi ! » Ne sachant pas quel était la coutume de l'endroit, le médecin salua son interlocuteur d'un simple signe de la main. « Nous sommes des voyageurs, et nous cherchons un lieux pour passer la nuit et prodiguer des soins pour un blessé ».

L'homme emmitouflé dans un manteau de laine trop grand pour lui leur indiqua juste une maison à quelques pas d'eux en marmonnant vaguement « Auberge ».

« Pas très poli... » Remarqua Léolio quand l'homme repartit sans rien dire de plus.

Une fois rentrés dans la demeure qu'avait indiqué l'homme, ils furent accueillit par une aubergiste. La maison était chauffé par un feu de bois et semblait être faite pour recevoir un grand nombre de convives.

« Bienvenue dans cette auberge de santé, vous voulez passer la nuit ici ? »

Encore une fois Léolio qui s'occupa de prendre les « Chambres » qui, contre toutes attentes, semblaient spacieuse et moderne.

« Comme un village tel que le votre peuvent-il posséder une auberge de la sorte ? » Questionna le médecin après avoir récupérer deux paires de clés.

« Nous sommes un village de passage pour aller jusqu'à la base militaire de Kakin. Leur flotte est protégée par les glacier, ils peuvent ainsi se ravitailler sans craindre une attaque. Nous avons parfois des régiments entier qui veulent passer la nuit ici, c'est pourquoi nous avons cette installation. »

Le groupe s'installa dans la chambre que leur avait proposé l'aubergiste. Elle était de taille moyenne et composé de quatre lits. Gon s'affala sur le premier en vue tandis que Léolio installait le blessé sur celui d'à coté.  
Il examina rapidement les pupilles de Kurapika et prit son pou/ Il finit par tâter son front pour avoir un aperçut de sa température.

« Il va mieux, notre court voyage ne l'a pas affaiblit comme on aurait pu le craindre. Son réveil n'est plus qu'une question de minutes, voulez-vous bien aller chercher de quoi manger ? »

Les deux Single Hunter entendirent leur ventre gargouiller à l'entente du mot « manger », ils quittèrent Léolio et sortirent de l'auberge.

Une fois dehors, les deux jeunes partirent en quête de nourriture. Le village était assez petit, ils trouvèrent le centre ville assez rapidement, des étalages de poissons était alignés devant des commerçants qui terminaient leur journée.

« Aujourd'hui ce sera poisson ! » Dit un Kirua tout sourire en cherchant quel sorte de poisson ferait la meilleure grillade.

« Dis-moi Kirua ? » Gon avait parler d'une petite voix, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

« Oui, qu'y a t-il ? »

Le brun de repris pas la parole tout de suite, comme si il cherchait ses mots.

« Ai-je changé en mal ? »

Kirua semblait surpris de la question de son ami. Il arrêta de regarder les poissons pour se concentrer sur Gon.

« C'est ce que t'as dit Léolio qui te fais penser ça ? Ne t'inquiètes pas, Gon est Gon, personne d'autre ! »

Le brun semblait à moiter satisfait de la réponse de Kirua, mais il s'en contenta, préférant tourner son attention sur les différents poissons.

« Léolio ? »

Kurapika venait de se réveiller, il c'était légèrement relevé et avait remarqué le médecin assis à quelques mètres de lui entrain de lire une revue. A l'entente de son nom il releva la tête et sourit à son ami.

« Ne bouge pas trop, tu es blessé. » Conseilla t-il d'une voix sereine.

Il se leva et se placer près du blond. Il l'aida à se coucher et commença à lui poser des questions.

« Tu te sens bien ? Ton bras te fait souffrir ? » S'enquit-il.

Le blond leva son bras blessé et grimaça de douleur. Il ferma les yeux durant quelques secondes.

« Ça à l'air d'aller... Mon bras me lance quand je le bouge mais cela reste supportable. » Répondit-il à Léolio. « Que s'est-il passé ? Où sommes nous ? »

Le médecin résuma la situation au blond du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il lui raconta ce qu'il lui était arrivé et leur route dans le désert de glace pour finalement atterrir dans ce petit village. Après son explication, le blond semblait plongé dans ses réflections.

« Je pense qu'il est inutile d'en vouloir à Gon et Kirua pour le moment » Avança t-il. « Tant que nous ne savons pas toute l'histoire nous devons leur faire confiance... Et ce Saïga... Je ne peux pas croire qu'il fasse partie de mon Clan, je n'en ai jamais entendu parler. Lors de l'attaque tout le Clan aurait dû être présent. »

« Inutile de te torturer l'esprit avec ça pour le moment Kurapika. Occupons nous pour le moment de Gon et Kirua. Nous ne savons même pas leur objectif, il est temps que l'on nous dise ce qu'on doit faire ! »

Kurapika donna raison à Léolio. Il alla émettre une proposition quand Gon et Kirua rentrèrent dans la pièce, les bras chargé de paquets, et une odeur de poissons grillé remplit profondément la chambre.

« Kurapika tu es rétabli ! »

Le brun s'était jeté sur le lit du blessé, faisant apparaître une petite grimace de douleur sur le visage du blond vite remplacé par un sourire rassurant. Kirua accueilli le réveil du blond par un « bon retour parmi les vivants » tout en posant sur la table les mets que lui et Gon avaient acheté.

Le groupe ne tarda pas à manger tout ce que les deux garçons avaient ramené avec un certain appétit. Le poisson était cuisiné d'une façon que personne ne connaissaient, les dépaysant.  
La fin du repas fut couronnée par un gâteau (glacé) qui les rassasia parfaitement.La bonne humeur était de retour jusqu'à ce que Kurapika reprenne son sérieux.

« Il est temps de mettre les choses au clair. » Commença t-il après avoir rapidement débarrassé la table. « Pourquoi sommes nous là ? Que devons nous faire ? »

Gon et Kirua se regardèrent d'un air entendu, le brun alla chercher l'enveloppe reçue par Saiga tandis que Kirua commençait l'explication.

« La situation est simple. Nous devons éliminer un ancien résistant de Kakin pour stopper l'effet du Nen. » Gon revint avec une carte qu'il posa au centre de la table. « Nous sommes ici » Kirua pointa sur un point où était marqué Deruo. « Notre cible se situe à l'intérieur de la base militaire situé plus au Nord » Il fit glisser son doigt sur la carte jusqu'à un point où une croix était marqué. « L'endroit exacte de la base est inconnu, néanmoins nous savons qu'elle se situe dans cette zone. »

Il s'arrêta de parler de façon à ce que Léolio et Kurapika comprennent bien la situation. Il récupéra par la même occasion une photo que lui tendais Gon.

« Voici notre homme... Ou plutôt notre «Femme », c'est elle que nous devons éliminer. »

La photo représentait une jeune femme au cheveux blond qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux épaules. Elle avait un visage assez fin, qui ne laissait paraître aucune expression, ni colère, ni joie.

« Je suppose que vous ne pouvez pas nous en dire plus sur elle, notamment sur ses capacités ? » Remarqua Kurapika.

Les deux Single Hunter firent non de la tête. Puis c'est Gon qui prit la parole.

« Nous devons agir dans la plus grande discrétion et nous ne voulons pas de mort inutile. C'est pourquoi nous allons attaquer durant la prochaine nuit. Nous nous reposons aujourd'hui et demain, nous allons également réfléchir au plan le plus efficace. Tout comme vous, nous n'étions pas au courant de leur emplacement jusqu'à aujourd'hui... Kurapika, qu'en est-il de ton bras ? »

Le concerné regarda Gon qui semblait attendre impatiemment sa réponse. Encore une fois il leva son bras et essaya de lui faire faire quelques mouvements.

« Il sera difficile d'utiliser ma Chaîne durant un certain temps. Ma Holy Chain ne peut pas soigner une blessure de cet ampleur, sans Léolio je l'aurais sans doute perdu. Mais je pense pouvoir me battre sans problème tant qu'il n'y a pas d'utilisateurs de Nen dangereux »

Le brun semblait satisfait de la réponse, Kirua s'autorisa à sourire et continua la discussion.

« Il n'y aura sans doute pas plus de deux ou trois utilisateurs de Nen. » Commença t-il. « Pour le moment, la situation à Kakin n'étant pas stabilisée, le gros des troupes se trouve encore là-bas. Néanmoins si notre cible est retournée dans leur base, elle n'y est pas allée seule, sa division doit être partie avec elle, il y aura donc des hommes armés. »

Tous dans la chambre écoutaient attentivement les propos de Kirua, ils répondaient parfois par des signes de tête. Il finirent par aller tous se coucher, la journée avait été éprouvante pour tout le monde et ils avaient toute la journée du lendemain pour réfléchir.

Le groupe fut réveillé à l'aube, dès que les premiers rayons d'un soleil pale rentra dans la chambre. Les trois couches de couverture qui recouvraient Gon lui faisait prendre l'apparence d'un ours polaire qui venait de se réveiller après trois mois d'hibernation.

La début de journée se passa de manière assez calme et dans la bonne humeur. La détente était de mise avant l'action. Le groupe se prépara un petit déjeuner avec ce qu'ils trouvèrent chez les premiers marchands ouverts.  
Par la suite, le jeux de billard Aijen, au rez-de-chaussé de l'auberge, leur permit d'oublier leur tâche pour se concentrer sur les boules de différentes couleurs. Léolio gagna haut la main la première manche, mais la dextérité de Gon et sa facilité d'apprentissage lui permit de remporter la deuxième, ce qui exaspéra le médecin au plus haut point.  
« Comment un débutant peut-il battre un spécialiste du billard tel que moi ?! ». L'énervement du doyen du groupe fit rire tout le monde, et ce fut seulement quelques instants plus tard, une fois revenue dans la chambre pour le déjeuné que Kirua rentra dans le vif du sujet.

« Il est temps de nous mettre au point. » Dit-il tout en se tournant vers Léolio et Kurapika. « Les capacités de Léolio nous sont encore inconnues à Gon et à moi, peux tu nous en dire plus ? »

Le médecin sourit à la remarque de son ami. Il se leva et tendit son bras en avant, la paume de sa main vers le haut. En un instant, une lueur bleuté se forma, puis prit la forme d'un couteau lumineux, presque invisible qui flotta dans l'air.  
Léolio le prit dans sa main une fois totalement apparut et le montra à ses compagnons.

« Voici ma capacité, je l'ai nommé « Phantom Scalpel ». Il possède deux particularités. »

Il pointa son scalpel en direction de son doigt et y fit une petite entaille qu'il montra à ses amis.

« Premièrement, le sang coagule automatiquement dès que l'arme s'enfonce dans la peau, aucune goutte ne peut sortir de la blessure. Je m'en suis servit pour stopper l'hémorragie de Kurapika... Mais il peut être aussi utilisé à des fins moins salvatrice : Je peux, par exemple, empêcher le sang de revenir vers le coeur, entrainant une mort rapide. »

Ses amis écoutèrent attentivement son explication. Kirua semblait très intéressé par cette technique digne d'un assassin professionnel, tandis que les deux autres semblaient moins apprécier ce genre de pratique même si, il fallait l'avouer, cela était extrêmement efficace.  
Le médecin fit disparaître l'arme tout en donnant plus d'informations sur son utilité.

« La deuxième particularité peut être de la même façon utilisé à des fins médicales ou meurtrières. »  
Il sortie trois fioles de sa valise qu'il posa sur la table. Chacune des fioles étaient remplie d'un liquide incolore.

« Le Scalpel peut être imbibé d'un poison, d'un simple paralysant ou anesthésiant. Associé au Nen, le produit voit son efficacité démultiplier, ainsi je peux endormir ou paralyser quelqu'un rien qu'avec une coupure. Le défaut est que je ne peut tuer quelqu'un avec une attaque de front ou directe. Devant sauver des vies plutôt que de tuer, le scalpel possède une marge de sécurité qui s'active avant d'attendre les points vitaux. C'est tout. »

Kirua se frottait les mains à la fin de l'explication de Léolio.

« Parfait » Commenta t-il. « Ta Capacité est extrêmement intéressante et va nous être très utile. Combiné avec les capacités de moi et Gon, notre travail en sera simplifié. »

Kurapika leva son bras valide en signe de questionnement.

« Vos Nen sont bridés à tout les deux non ? Pouvez vous nous dire jusqu'à quel point vos capacités son affaiblie ? » Demanda t-il avec perspicacité.

Ce fut Kirua qui répondit à la question du Blond.

« 20 pour cent... Ce sont nos limites actuelles, néanmoins c'est amplement suffisant pour le mom... »

« Je ne suis pas d'accord ! » Coupa Kurapika d'un ton sec. « La situation paraît simple pour vous, on dirait que vous ne comprenez pas que nous allons attaquer une base militaire. »

Gon regarda Kurapika puis Kirua tour à tour. Il se leva par la suite et se positionna devant Kurapika.

« Voici mon Ren actuel » Dit-il simplement.

En un instant la pièce se remplit d'une aura gigantesque dégagée par le Single Hunter. Il la fit durer pendant cinq seconde puis l'arrêta. Kurapika avait reculé de deux pas et avait placé son bras actif pour se protéger d'une attaque qui ne vint jamais. Léolio n'avais pas bougé mais semblait tout aussi abasourdi que son ami.

« Ma quantité d'Aura et largement supérieur à un Hunter moyen » Continua le jeune homme. « Même bridé je constitue une menace qu'il ne faut pas négliger, une autre objection Kurapika ? »

Il avait terminé sa phrase avec un sourire presque sadique, ni Kurapika ni Léolio n'avaient jamais vu cette expression sur le visage de leur ami. Et cela n'envisagea rien de bon pour la suite.

La nuit était tombée depuis maintenant plus de deux heures. L'avant garde Ted montait à son poste comme à son habitude, il devait stopper tout voyageur se dirigeant vers la base militaire. Comme à son habitude, il grimpa les marche qui le menait dans les hauteurs, puis s'installa a son poste d'observation. Là il pouvait observer le paysage à sa guise sans être dérangé, un boulot pas très difficile.

Aujourd'hui ce fut différent. Une fois monté en haut du bâtiment pour succéder à son camarade il fut frappé à la nuque. Puis il s'endormit, cela tombait bien, il était très fatigué...

« Parfait » Commenta Léolio en prenant le pou du garde qu'il venait d'endormir.

Il le prit par les épaules et le fit glisser vers le fond de la petite pièce de surveillance. Le médecin s'installa devant les divers instruments d'observations, sortit son téléphone portable et tapa rapidement un numéro.

« Ici éléphant, Prise de la position alpha terminé. »

C'est une voix situé quelques kilomètres au nord qui lui répondit.

« Girafe, bien reçut, prise de la position bêta également ! » Kurapika raccrocha dès qu'il eu finit sa phrase puis composa un nouveau numéro.

« C'est moi, les deux positions son prise, nous pouvons lancer le bal. »

Une voix indigné lui répondit au téléphone.

« Qui c'est ? »

« Kurapika » Répondit le blond qui s'énervait.

« Qui ? »

« ... Girafe ! »

Il entendit les voix de deux garçons pouffer au bout du fil. D'un geste sec il ferma son téléphone.

« Vraiment ces deux là... »

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un peu plus loin à l'est, Gon et Kirua rigolaient toujours des noms de codes qu'ils avaient donnés à leurs amis. Le Hunter au cheveux blanc repris son sérieux le premier, regardant devant lui l'ombre d'une base militaire qui se dessinait.

« Que tout les projecteurs s'allument... » Commença t-il.

« ...Et que le festival commence » Termina le brun.

_A suivre..._


End file.
